Ser Aleron de Valois
Title: Heir to the county of Gwened. Age: '''28 (born 3E 433 ) '''Race: '''Breton '''Gender: Male Appearance: he is very good looking with shoulder length, brown hair with two braids that come together at the back. His eyes are a dark green color and due to his training as knight and the many battles he has fought against bandits and marauders his eyes are always watching the environment. Some scars adorn his body, but not his face. Very few, pretty much none of them are worth mentioning. He has a lean but strong body with well trained muscles. However he is not bulky. He does his best to keep his figure by training several times a week. Skills: From a young age he was taught how to be a knight by his father. He was taught how to fight with not only the sword but also other weapons like the axe, mace and spear. But his favorite weapon remained the sword, a knight's weapon. He was also trained in jousting and dancing. Both in which he expresses great skills. He has won his share of jousting tournaments. He is also charismatic and loved by the ladies at his father's court. He is also blessed with a sharp mind. Equipment: In combat he wears finely crafted, medium plate armor. It offers good protection while not vastly impeding movement. It is not very ornamented but nevertheless it is a piece of beauty. His one and a half sword has a long slender and straight blade and is double edged. The pommel fits a diamond, the grip is wrapped with white cloth, the cross-guard is of a simple design and his family symbol is placed on the rain-guard. When not wearing his armor he is dressed in high class clothes. Background: Born as the first son of Count Varland De Valois of Gwened. He grew up until his thirteen at the court of Evermore where his father was a nobleman. There he learned to act like a nobleman, how to act around women, history, war tactics and the using of weapons. He pretty much grew up isolated from other non-noble people and only really knew other children of blueblood. It wasn't until after the Gwened Rebellion of 4E13 that he devoted his life to studying the art of swordsmanship. His father struck down the rebellion and was rewarded with County Gwened and all its belonging titles. Aleron first learned under his father's tutorship and later when he was only a few years away from adulthood and when his father had nothing left to teach him he joined the Knights of Crypt of Hearts. There one of the best swordsmen, Sir Alaric Russaud, continued his training until Aleron was good enough to take over his tutor's position. When they moved to Gwened it was the first time Aleron got in contact with the rural lands of the Kingdom of Evermore and he loves it ever since. Being away from the court of Evermore his father became less strict, giving Aleron the chance to go out, mingle with the locals, built a name for himself for when he would come to inherit the title. It is true that this earned him the love of his people, even more so than they love his father. When Sir Alaric died in battle, it didn't take long for Aleron to demand to be given the leadership of the Order. Against the will of the Order's council, who were there to advice the grandmaster of the Order, and consisted of the Order's finest knights, his father granted him the position. To prove his worth he bested each and every one of the council in duel, thus earning their respect along the way. The things he accomplished after becoming grandmaster of the Knights of the Crypt spoke in his favor. Since peace came between the kingdoms and lands he has used every resource available of the Order to hunt down and rid the county of bandits, marauders, and other criminal lowlife. Under his leadership the Knights of the Crypt brought peace and prosperity to the county of Gwened. With no more bandits to terrorize the roads, travelers, farms and villages the land blossomed. It's people once again regained a certain standard of life which they didn't have for a long time. Category:Gwened Category:Evermore Category:Breton Category:Characters Category:Nobility